


Our Love Is Explosive

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Character Death, Death, Explosions, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Rest in peace asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a demolition expert has its perks.</p><p>And by its I mean no.</p><p>There are no perks.</p><p>None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Is Explosive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Thirst For Obscure OTPs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Thirst+For+Obscure+OTPs).



> *quiet yet enthusiastic chanting from one person* JOLLINS. JOLLINS. JOLLINS.

Michael paced anxiously outside the door to the medical room, his fists clenched tightly enough to make his nails bite at his skin. He could feel his wounds start to bleed again from behind the bandages, but he didn't care. He was too damned worried, and Trevor has been in there for too long. It has been four hours since they got back. Caleb should of been done by now.

The door creaked open and he spun in his heel to face Caleb.

 

“Alright Michael, detonate the explosives.” Geoff ordered, and Michael pushed the detonator. A hollow click was the reply. “Michael, detonate them!” They were busy trying to blow a hole into the floor below them in an abandoned office complex. There was some Intel directly below them that they had to destroy, and explosives were the best way to do it. It was Michael, Ryan, Geoff, and Trevor, and Michael was glad his boyfriend was on a job with him. Usually Trevor did jobs with Jeremy or Matt. Michael couldn't ignore the worried jitters he had, but heists with Geoff and Ryan tended to go well.

“I'm trying here!” Michael yelled back, giving the detonator a few more furious clicks before letting out an agrivated sigh. “They malfunctioned, they aren't going to blow.”

“Can't we shoot them?” Trevor asked.

“They are bulletproof to resist premature explosions.” Ryan answers for Michael, guarding the entrance. “They need to be activated with a detonator, otherwise those things aren't blowing.”

“So what do we do?” Trevor asks.

“We get out of here.” Geoff says. “We have been here too long.” Michael huffed and quickly ran over to the bombs to collect them. That shit is expensive, he wasn't going to leave them here. Trevor ran over to join him. “You two get out, we will cover you.”

“Come on Trey.” Michael said, but Trevor paused. “Trevor!”

“Shush.” Trevor ordered, and Michael was about to yell at him when he heard the quiet beep from his bomb. “It's live! Get down!” Michael threw it a few feet away (it was heavy, okay), and felt himself be tackled to the ground before the bomb exploded, the world going a bright white.

His ears were ringing horribly, and a voice inside of him scolded him for not wearing his heavy duty earplugs. He ended up having an internal argument with himself (i.e., not now me) before he was willing to open his eyes. When he did, he realized an unconscious Trevor was on him, and then realized that Trevor shielded him from most of the blast.

Which meant Trevor took it for him.

Michael didn't know if he should scream or be thankful that the bomb were designed to detonate up, the worst Trevor would get was shrapnel.

But shrapnel could still kill.

“Geoff!” Michael yelled over the ringing in his ears. “Geoff, please!” Michael felt Trevor’s weight be lifted off him and he saw Ryan, slinging Trevor's too limp body over his shoulder. Michael was sick at how bloody the back of Trevor's shirt was. Geoff held out a hand to Michael, who took it and pushed himself off the ground while Geoff pulled him up.

“How are your legs?” Geoff asked loudly, which Michael appreciated. He looked down to see his own jeans wet with blood.

“Adrenaline.” Michael replied in what he believed to be a normal volume. “Can't feel if it hurts.”

“Are your ears ringing?”

“Yeah.”

“We're gonna get out of here.” Geoff tells him. Michael nods, looking worriedly at Trevor. Geoff and Ryan exchange words he can't hear. He feels Geoff force a pistol, Michael's pistol, into Michael's hand. Michael wasn't aware he dropped it. “Keep your eyes open.” Michael nodded again and followed Geoff and Ryan out, looking back to see the giant hole the bomb made in the ceiling and floor. Michael shuddered in realization that if he held it for any longer, he'd be all over the walls. Trevor saved him.

They make it out of the office building with little issue, making it back to the car unscathed. Michael insisted on being in the back with Trevor, so Ryan and Geoff sat in the front and we're off, driving quickly back to the penthouse. Michael held Trevor in his arms, promising that he would be okay. He couldn't lose Trevor, he cared about Trevor, he love Trevor, and he needed him. Trevor was Michael's rock, always levelheaded and calm, the one person who could talk him down from his anger. He was the one that helped make peace with issues, not fight for his opinion. Trevor was the one person who he couldn't fight, because Trevor never put up a fight.

And he loved that about Trevor.

“You can't die, okay?” Michael whispered to Trevor, the ringing in his ears mostly gone. “You're not allowed to. I need you to make sure I don't punch Gavin when we get in an argument.” Michael ran a hand through Trevor's hair, annoyed at the debris that was in it. “I loved that you protected me and all, but seriously, next time, don't do that.” Michael looked up to see them entering the city. “Caleb is gonna patch you up and everything is going to be fine. You'll be back to your old self in a week.” Michael watched the gentle and barely there rise and fall of Trevor's chest. “I promise.”

Michael had refused to let Caleb see him before Trevor was stable, saying that he would be fine. Jack managed to wrangle him and do it herself, pulling out small bits of shrapnel from his legs while Michael bit down on a rag. She stitched up the worst one and bandaged them, telling him to take it easy.

He didn't.

Michael paced anxiously outside the door to the medical room, his fists clenched tightly enough to make his nails bite at his skin. He could feel his wounds start to bleed again from behind the bandages, but he didn't care. He was too damned worried, and Trevor has been in there for too long. It has been four hours since they got back. Caleb should of been done by now.

The door creaked open and he spun in his heel to face Caleb. Caleb didn't look him in the eyes, instead opting to look at the floor. “Caleb?” Michael asked quietly, the fear in his voice evident.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Michael, I tried.” Caleb replied. “I couldn't.”

At this point, Michael felt his whole world fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, and request below!


End file.
